La historia de las 50 cartas
by Sakura-hime-18
Summary: No se exactamente que decir o que pensar para satisfacer a las personas, no se que es lo que esperan de mi al parecer tienen demasiadas expectativas en alguien que ni si quiera puede soñar ¿Que es aquello que añora un corazón del cual le fue arrebatada su inocencia? miro al cielo sin tener una respuesta clara...
1. Carta 1 - la carta del presente

**Hola a todos, gracias por leer este nuevo proyecto que estoy formando, les agradecería si me dejan algunos comentarios con su opinión o vivencias eso me ayudaría mucho**

**Bueno esta historia no es exactamente de vocaloid, pongo el Tag de Vocaloid por el hecho de que hago mención de la historia de la hija del mal en el mas no maneje ni nombres ni personajes solo simples ideas principales de la historia**

**a si mismo también quiero dar sus créditos correspondientes a MOTHY o Akuno-p por la historia de la hija del mal de la cual hago mención, este no es exactamente un fanfic son mas bien fragmentos de historias que serán publicadas... no lo se conforme tenga tiempo por el hecho de que no tengo demasiado tiempo disponible por la escuela y trabajo**

**mis notas personales serian que es una historia que a pesar de carecer de sentido al principio poco a poco ira tomando forma el del por que la estoy desarrollando así, solo son fragmentos de pensamientos que yo tuve durante mis tiempos de depresión de hace algún tiempo y que si pueden ayudar a alguien o si los encuentran interesantes ya es ganancia**

**bueno, disfruten de su lectura.**

* * *

**Carta 1 - La carta del presente**

Hay veces en la que una persona no sabe que hacer, hay veces que por mas felicidad que haya en tu camino es opacada por la tristeza de otra persona

A veces el corazón no soporta la tristeza de otro corazón

Pensar y pensar no ayuda en nada, ¿metas? ¿sueños? yo creo que todas las personas los tenemos de una u otra forma, cosas que quiere realizar, otras con las que se levanta el animo cuando se siente decaido

Pero que es lo que pasa cuando el sueño de una persona es soñar... mas bien a eso se le podría llamar desear con poder soñar, la mayoría de las personas solo sueñan cuando duermen o cuando visualizan sus objetivos, pero para una persona incapaz de imaginar eso o si quiera llegar a pensar en un objetivo no seria ¿triste?

No tener nada por lo cual luchar o a lo cual aferrarse para seguir en un mundo lleno de guerras odio y desesperanza

A veces solo me veo cayendo, podría decirte que te contare sobre mis sueños pero no son sueños solo soy yo viéndome a mi misma caer, ¿como se le podría llamar sueño a verse a si mismo perdido y sin saber que hacer?

Cuando caigo en mis "sueños" solamente me veo como si estuviera en lo mas profundo del mar, ese punto exacto en donde apenas si se alcanza a vislumbrar un rayo de luz antes de caer al oscuro abismo, escucho una melodía y después todo es negro

Me puedo sentir pero no me puedo ver a mi misma, escuchando la misma melodía siempre, si fuese yo un hombre tal vez pensaría que es como mi canto de sirena o como gusten llamarlo, para mi solo es un tormento la melodía de la ultima esperanza caída

Cuando estoy cayendo pienso en muchas cosas, tal vez después de todo si es un sueño aunque uno no muy bueno, pienso en como la humanidad se condena a si misma cada día, cada hora y cada segundo

Vislumbro en una muy macabra imaginación del sueño una antigua historia que conozco, un reino caído por culpa de la soberbia de una persona, cualquiera perdería sus esperanzas al ver algo así y después viene lo positivo de alguna forma, el amor de un hermano por salvar a su hermana de una muerte segura, con el único pago conocido vida por vida, el amor puede hacer cosas maravillosas eso yo no lo dudo, pero aun así es bastante difícil creer que con solo amor el mundo podría cambiar

lalalalala lala lalala lalalalalalalala... una melodía que no tiene fin llena de dolor, resuena por todo el tiempo en los oídos de la humanidad, nadie me escucha pero no por eso dejare de cantar... nadie sabe quien soy hasta que se enfrenta a la soledad

Una melodía sin fin, yo no te abandonare, una melodía que quiero debe resonar por toda la eternidad, si algún día me encuentras no me preguntes por que es que yo canto... la verdad no hay respuesta

Quiero mi propio dolor desvanecer por mas difícil que sea...

En mi mente no deja de resonar esa canción junto con muchos otros lamentos tratando de atrapar mi propia esperanza, ¿que es lo que deseo? y ¿que es lo que pienso hacer para cumplirlo?

Ni si quiera se que deseo, esta es solo una carta dejada a alguien que tenga la respuesta

* * *

**Gracias por su atención, cualquier opinión o critica es bien recibida, no pienso cambiar la historia por que es algo demasiado propio pero si puedo hacer algunos cambios de redacción o hacer menciones a como ustedes crean**

**Próxima carta - Carta 2 La carta del pasado**


	2. Carta 2 - El pasado

**Hola a todos. **

**espero y les haya parecido interesante el capitulo anterior, nada mas antes les digo que esta historia son como formas de ver el pasado, la narradora les estará contando su modo de ver las cosas desde su perspectiva y no llevara un orden fijo**

**Nota personal, no vayan a creer que soy una de esas niñas que solo por que aveces no les salen las cosas como ellas quieren dicen que tienen problemas y así, yo tuve un problema psicológico con el cual tuve que lidiar sola mucho tiempo antes de encontrar ayuda**

**Créditos a MOTHY nuevamente por que estaré haciendo mención de sus obras en las cartas pero no diciendo... la hija del mal hizo esto si no solo como personas que causaron mal y cierta opinión sobre eso, esta vez sera con Chrono Story**

**Sin mas, aquí la segunda carta**

* * *

**C**arta 2 - La carta del pasado

A veces al caminar por la calle simplemente me pierdo, nunca antes me había pasado es como estar y no estar, me siento distancia da de todos y eso no me gusta, yo quiero estar con los demás como antes pero de alguna manera me fastidian demasiado ¿cuando es que comencé a pensar así?

Cada mañana al despertar era el mismo tormento... dos adultos me despertaban con sus gritos y peleas, las primeras veces me daba mucho miedo ahora simplemente me da igual solamente estoy esperando a que llegue el momento justo antes de que termine todo y mi vida cambie, aunque no se si sea para bien o para mal, yo ya no soy la misma y no se por que la verdad, me gustaba mucho como era podía sonreír si me sentía feliz, podía llorar si me sentía triste y era capaz de expresar mis sentimientos hacia los demás de una buena forma, ahora solo me quedo callada

Yo no quiero cambiar, me digo y me repito eso una y mil veces cada vez que me siento asustada en medio de la noche al ver que no soy la misma, aun así no debo llorar, se me ha prohibido el llorar.

Lo único que aveces hacia cuando no tenia nada que hacer era el pensar y pensar aunque eso no me llevase a nada, ¿Que es esto que siento? ¿Por que sera que me siento así? Pensaba y pensaba y aun así nunca he sido capaz de responderme, solamente creo mas dudas dentro de mi, lo único que me distraía era el escribir canciones y desde hacia mucho tiempo solo tenia una melodía y una letra en mente

lalalalala lala lalala lalalalalalalala... una melodía que no tiene fin llenara a mi mundo, por mas vacía que yo me pueda sentir se que no estaré sola, no quisiera cambiar mas aunque yo se que es algo inevitable, ¿que es aquello que llena mi mundo de color? aunque no lo sepa sonreiré por ello, ¿Que es lo que espero? ¿Que es lo que deseo? mi corazón desea saber lalalalala lala lalala lalalalalalalala...

No podía concretar esa letra y poco a poco iba cambiando mas y mas, siempre me quedaba como pensativa "¿Que es lo que espero? ¿Que es lo que deseo?" Una sensación de vació se apodera de mi al no dar respuesta a ninguna de esas preguntas

Era extraño sentirme así ¿por que me siento tan sola si hay muchas personas a mi alrededor? cada vez me sentía mas distancia de quienes creía mis amigos, por que ellos simplemente decían que era muy bipolar, que aveces estaba bien y otras que parecía como si fuese a llorar, yo trataba de hablar con esas amistades pero solo me decían que era difícil tratar de hablar conmigo sin si quiera escucharme, ¿En verdad esos eran mis amigos?

lalalalala lala lalala lalalalalalalala... creo que solo dormiré, el mundo de los sueños es mejor, aunque después de escribir a veces me siento mucho mejor

* * *

**Gracias por su atención, cualquier opinión o critica es bien recibida, no pienso cambiar la historia por que es algo demasiado propio pero si puedo hacer algunos cambios de redacción o hacer menciones a como ustedes crean**

**Próxima carta - Carta 3 El comienzo**


	3. Carta 3 - El comienzo

**Hola a todos, regreso con una nueva carta, de la siguiente carta en delante ahora si empezare a usar personajes para relatar las diferentes cartas, y se tornara un poco mas ficticio, ya saben cualquier critica opinión o sugerencia es bien recibida**

* * *

Abrí mis ojos justo después del tercer grito de mi madre, no quería levantarme, detestaba ir a la escuela los lunes en invierno

Corrí hacia el baño aun envuelta con una cobija, no quería perder el calor que me brindaba, tenia que ser fuerte faltaban dos semanas para las vacaciones de invierno solo un lunes mas que soportar

Me bañe y vestí lo mas rápido que pude, podía oler el desayuno y me empezaba a dar hambre

Ya en la escuela no pasaba nada fuera de lo común en lo único que pensaba era en que empezaba a acostumbrarme a los gritos

Yo en verdad me sentía muy feliz, tenia muchas amigas, tenia novio, mis calificaciones no eran perfectas pero eso solo era por que casi nunca hacia tareas, simplemente no me quejaba de nada, aunque todo cambiaba cuando llegaba a casa, a mis amigas les encantaba ir, casi nunca estaban mis papas y cuando estaban compraban de todo y se encerraban en su habitación para que yo estuviera tranquila con ellas, pero en cuanto estaba sola con alguno de ellos, solo eran reproches, estaba acostumbrada, no pensaba en hacer nada mas de lo que hacia, era obediente, no hacia nada que fuese malo

El horror comenzó cuando mi mama comenzó a trabajar por que el dinero no alcanzaba, si antes mis padres peleaban no era nada en comparación a como lo hacían ahora, y lo que era peor, no les importaba que yo estuviese ahí e incluso algunas veces tenia la culpa de los problemas "¿ya no encuentras a donde aventar a tu hija verdad?" no entendía por que mi papa le reclamaba tanto a mi mama por dejarme con mi abuela algunas veces

Les comente a mis amigas que mis papas peleaban mucho y no le dieron mucha importancia diciendo "todos los padres pelean, o tal vez se van a separar, es normal"

Las peleas continuaron y aumentaron, ahora en vez de escuchar los gritos de mi mama diciendo que me levantara, ahora solo escuchaba los gritos de mi padre diciendo que mi madre era una libertina, que ella no debía trabajar

Tenia miedo...

* * *

**Gracias por su atención, cualquier opinión o critica es bien recibida, no pienso cambiar la historia por que es algo demasiado propio pero si puedo hacer algunos cambios de redacción o hacer menciones a como ustedes crean**

**Próxima carta - Carta 4 El inicio de una vida escolar**


End file.
